


On the sofa

by GNIsabel



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNIsabel/pseuds/GNIsabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this just because I was woken by the fireworks. LOL. Wrote this just for fun and might have some mistakes. Damian is 20 and Dick is 32 in this passage. Hope you like it! A little bastard(sadism maybe)and his sweet brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the sofa

-20岁Damian，32岁Dick，关系已确认设定  
-PWP，为了写肉而写肉  
-都是因为马路上放炮的声音太响了，fuck  
-纵欲狂魔的故事  
-流水帐，ooc属于我  
Damian Wayne一直偏好直击目标，迂回作战从来不是他的强项，他想做的事立刻就去做。当然，这些事之中包含了解决男性的正常需求这一项。他想做的事情没什么做不到的，毕竟他可是Damian，蝙蝠侠与刺客联盟首领之子，拖延大概已经从他几乎完美的基因上被删除了。  
例如他正把自己一丝不挂的长兄兼男友摁在沙发里狠狠地亲吻，吮吸诱人的唇瓣，将属于两人混合起来的津液如饥似渴地吞进肚子，然后像野兽一样撕扯对方唇上的皮肉。Damian常常说年龄不是界定任何东西的数字。是的，他说的没什么错，年长者在他唇齿的肆虐下一点还手的能力都没有，唯一能干的就是默许对方的侵略，顶多发出哼哼的声音——拜托，你以为这很简单很轻松？对方可是Dick Grayson，而现在这个地方在韦恩庄园大宅里算是一个公开地点！刚开始Dick试图和Damian解释冒着被全家人发现的风险在公共场合做爱不是个好主意，但是最后他放弃了，在Damian不满的啧啧声中和他结结实实地来了一炮。最后他发现自己最小的兄弟最爱的一件事就是冒险，其实这很好理解，不是吗？  
Dick目前可以庆幸的是对方没在自己夜巡之前往自己的屁股里塞一个内置追踪器的跳蛋，或者跑到布鲁德海文在黑暗的小巷里扯烂他的制服，毕竟他没有闪电侠的神速力，没办法光着身子在大街上疯狂裸奔回家。  
因为他爱自己年轻又精力旺盛的男朋友，所以他努力地满足他的欲望。  
现在Dick以一个奇怪的姿势被压在柔软的皮质沙发上，年少时的良好训练现在发挥了作用。他的左腿搭在Damian肩膀上，右腿向地上伸展，双臂被反扣在背后，上半身与腿所呈的角度绝对小于了四十五度。他知道自己的男友喜欢从正面干进去，一个原因是因为对方的做事习惯，另一个原因是这个姿势他们可以在任何时间交换唾液以及欣赏对方沉湎于欲望时肮脏的表情。大概还有个没人点破的原因，就是这样Damian可以在做爱时将Dick由于摩擦而变得通红的后穴尽收眼底。Dick有时候疑惑Damian是不是个抖S，或者说有没有这方面的倾向。而当他问出这个问题的时候Damian总是会用一言不发回答他，有的时候是一个意味深长的微笑，大概是微笑，Dick心想。  
当Damian用他的阴茎大力冲撞进Dick的身体时，被动者开始呻吟，摆动着他的腰肢渴求侵略，而主动者则低声咒骂着用双手掐着恋人的腰一次又一次地贯穿他。他们习惯不润滑，痛苦常常是和快感相连的，这句话几乎能被奉为至理名言。沙发间断地发出吱呀声，都是他们办事力度太大的错。“你的屁股该死的性感，Grayson，”Damian俯下身来啃吻他长兄的乳头，让一边看起来闪光又黏腻，“如果你变了性别，全布鲁德海文的罪犯估计都想让你为他们生孩子而不是让你抓住他们。”  
“那时候犯罪率会空前的高，尤其是强奸罪。”  
听了这话Dick笑了起来，他舔湿自己的嘴唇，“吻我，Dami，”他眨眨眼睛顺便炫耀自己挂着生理性泪水的睫毛，在Damian看来，是的，他看起来那么甜那么温和，正等着野兽把他撕裂。Damian心中忽然无名火起，他直起上半身居高临下地俯视他，一手握住对方挺立的阴茎上下套弄，另一手按住对方的脖子，身体向前凑了凑，然后吻住长兄的嘴唇，纠缠这那条湿润黏滑的舌头。他的长兄发出窒息的难受声音，脸因此憋得通红，整个人绷紧了弦在沙发上痛苦地扭动。他的睫毛湿漉漉的，眼睛有点上翻，左腿膝盖内侧夹紧了Damian的肩膀，呜咽着恳求对方让自己喘一口气，以及提示自己快到临界点了。  
Damian扬起眉毛，看起来对于自己男友的反应非常满意。他起身松开Dick的脖子，对方开始剧烈地咳嗽，随着身体的微弱震动到达了高潮。他抽出埋在对方身体中的阴茎，缓慢地将肩膀上的那条腿放到沙发上。他向前挪了一点，快速地撸动自己的那根性器，然后把精液全部射在Dick的脸上。“舔干净，Grayson，舔不到的地方我可以帮你。”他用命令的语气说，然后把自己身体的全部重量压在了对方的胸部。Dick露出一个柔和的笑容，虽然这个样子他仍然非常难受而且不好喘气，“你总是喜欢下指令，Dami，虽然这种语气我很喜欢。”“只有这么点要说的？”Damian双手环抱在胸前，看Dick的舌头努力舔着那红润嘴唇的周围。“你不会是想听那个例行公事一样的我爱你吧？你一直说我重复那句话就像老母鸡。”“是的，”Damian从鼻腔里发出哼声，“我也爱你，老母鸡Grayson，而现在你的任务是把你脸上的那些东西舔干净。”  
关于事后。  
“他妈的小崽子你又和Dickie在这儿做爱了！我甚至闻得到你们那种高潮的味道！”“滚开Todd，去吃你的法棍，或者让Drake在你面前吃法棍和‘法棍’。”


End file.
